The Little Merman (français)
by Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever
Summary: Lovino, prince des fonds marins de la Méditerranée, vient d'avoir 20 ans. L'âge adulte des sirènes. La tradition veut qu'il monte à la surface pour voir "le Monde interdit". Cependant... Rien ne se passera comme prévu. Si seulement cette mélodie ne l'avait pas attiré...
1. Partie I - 1

_**The Little Merman**_

Partie I

_Entre deux mondes_

_ Il était une fois, dans les eaux claires et chaudes de la Méditerranée, une espèce aquatique mythique et ensorcelante, bien connue des marins et des amateurs de légendes et de contes. Les sirènes. Beaucoup de marins disaient en avoir vu, au moins une fois dans leur vie. Bien des fois ils avaient tenté de persuader leur entourage, mais rares étaient ceux qui les croyaient. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune preuve de leur existence..._

_ Elles étaient pourtant bien là, cachées au fond de l'eau, là où les hommes ne pouvaient aller. Ces créatures, mi-humaines, mi-poissons vivaient très en profondeur, à l'abri des humains qui ne cherchaient qu'à profiter de leurs pouvoirs légendaires. Enfin, c'est ce que ces créatures pensaient... _

Il y en avait près du continent italien. Un groupe d'habitants vivant au fond des eaux. Il y avait un trio de frangins, leur père le roi Romulus, qui gouvernait ce royaume, un autre jeunot, une sirène aux cheveux très longs, ainsi que pleins autres sirènes et homme-poissons. Les jeunes frères étaient quasi inséparables depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Tout leur petit royaume les connaissait. Le plus âgé, Lovino, était connu pour avoir un mauvais caractère, mais un cœur en or ! Son cadet, Feliciano, était ce que l'on peut appeler une tête de linotte, il était gentil avec tout le monde et tous le lui rendaient, mais il était d'une nature froussarde et un rien l'effrayait... Pauvre petite chose. C'est pourquoi ces deux bonhommes étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre depuis toujours. Enfin, le benjamin, Marcello, qui n'avait que quelques mois d'écart avec Feliciano, était un chenapan qui adorait draguer les jeunes sirènes et se prélasser sur des tapis d'algues ou de coraux... Même si il était d'une humeur plus festive que ses frères, il aimait rester seul assez souvent pour admirer les poissons.

Il y eut un temps où Lovino avait été trop curieux et s'était retrouvé dans un beau pétrin... Feliciano cru qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son grand frère protecteur...

Pourtant un jour il du se faire une raison à le laisser tranquille. En effet, Lovino venait d'avoir vingt ans. La coutume voulait qu'il monte à la surface pour admirer le monde terrestre. Le monde interdit. Chaque sirène et homme-poisson ayant atteint cet âge pouvait voir le ciel. C'était en quelque sorte un rituel lors du passage à l'âge adulte... Mais revenons-en à nos petits poissons.

Le jour de la montée à la surface approchait à grands pas. Lovino avait hâte mais ressentait une petite anxiété... Comme un pré-sentiment. Car après tout il avait le don de s'attirer les foudres de son père et de faire les choses n'importe comment... Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon dans le fond ! Il suffisait de bien le connaître pour en témoigner.

« Veee... Dis moi grand frère... Tu te sens vraiment prêt à y aller ? Moi je m'en sens incapable... » demanda Feliciano pendant qu'il jouait avec des étoiles de mer.

« Oh tu sais... Je m'en contrefiche... Que j'y monte ou pas, ça ne changera pas ma vie. Et tu as bien encore deux années de répit avant de devoir y monter aussi. » répondit Lovino.

« Je sais... mais si jamais il y avait des... des... », « Des quoi ?! » S'énerva le plus âgé. « Des pirates... ! » Couina le petit frère. « ... » Lovino se tut un instant avant de rire au nez de son petit frère et de lui frotter affectueusement la tête. « Que tu es bête mon pauvre ! Des pirates ! Et puis quoi encore ? Des anges ?! Hahahaha ! »

« … Mais... fratello ! Tu ne devrais pas te moquer ! Papa en a vu quand il était jeune et a bien faillit se faire capturer ! », « Ne sois pas sot frérot ! Ce vieux débris serait prêt à te raconter n'importe quoi pour te faire peur ! Tu sais bien qu'il adore te taquiner. » Dit Lovino avant de quitter son frère à coups de nageoires.

Tout en nageant en direction du palais des eaux, il eut un petit rictus et murmura « _Des pirates... Sérieusement Feli... Et pis quoi encore ! _» Il arriva au palais et croisa une jeune sirène aux cheveux bruns clairs, yeux vert, et portant une fleur aquatique en guise de barrette.

« Oh bonjour Lovino ! » le salua-t-elle. Lovino la regarda et répondit d'un ton amusé « Bonjour Elisaveta !» La jeune sirène se rendit compte de l'humeur joyeuse du jeune garçon et lui demanda d'un air curieux « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ? »

Un court silence se posa.

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'autre. La jeune femme sourit tendrement et continua « Eh bien, on dirait que tu viens de vivre un moment agréable, mais peut-être que je me trompe. _Me trompe-je ?_ » ajouta-t-elle d'un air pompeux. « … Euuuh... Hahaha ça se voit tant que ça ?» Elisaveta ria et remua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Lovino lui raconta sa petite mésaventure avec son cadet. La plus vieille des deux sourit tendrement une fois encore et dit d'une voix douce « Pauvre Feliciano... Son grand frère adoré lui a ri au nez... »

Le jeune homme-poisson avait une mèche assez étrange en haut de son crâne, son extrémité pouvait changer de forme en fonction de ses émotions, comme si elle était vivante... C'est ainsi que parfois on pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait le jeune brun, sans qu'il ne s'en rende forcément compte... Et lorsque Elisaveta fit cette remarque à propos de son petit frère, la dite mèche se tordit un peu, comme si Lovino était troublé... Oui il avait ri, mais ce n'était absolument pas dans le but de se moquer de son petit frère. On pouvait lire un peu de remord sur son visage. La sirène s'en aperçu et tapota l'épaule du brun, et dit « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout le monde sait que tu as un grand cœur et que tu ne penses pas vraiment les choses que tu dis parfois. » Lovino sourit un peu et remua la tête, les joues roses. Leur conversation finie, il reprit sa nage en direction du palais. Une fois les portes du palais franchies, plusieurs autres habitants de la mer le saluèrent. Lovino leur répondit d'un signe de la tête et continua sa nage.

Un court instant plus tard il arriva devant deux autres portes, il les poussa, puis se retrouva dans une pièce remplie d'objets étranges... Il y entra et d'un coup de nageoires se retrouva au centre de la pièce. Lovino regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une chose attire son regard, cela brillait à la lumière. Il s'en approcha et observa cette chose. C'était une sorte de réceptacle en verre, qui détenait un objet. Un objet de l'autre monde semblait-il. Le jeune homme-poisson ouvrit le réceptacle et prit doucement cet objet dans sa main. L'objet en question était de couleur argenté, de forme assez allongée, au bout se trouvait une partie plus large que le reste et se séparait en quatre petites tiges... « Je me demande bien ce que c'est... » marmonna-t-il. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on garde ça ici... c'est moche. » ricana-t-il en regardant l'objet dans tous les sens avant de tapoter le bout de son doigt sur le dessus de l'objet... « Aouch ! » gémit-il en retirant rapidement son doigt. Il mordilla et suça son doigt en fixant l'objet du regard. « Saleté... ! J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'on te garde ici... » dit-il comme si l'objet étant vivant et pouvait l'entendre... C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Lovino se retourna et croisa le regard de son père qui entra à son tour dans la pièce et rejoignit le jeune homme-poisson.

« Cette chose t'intrigue n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le plus âgé des deux. Lovino le regarda d'un air curieux et remua la tête. « Oui et je me suis fait mal au doigt ! Bordel... ! Aïe ! » Lovino gémit une fois de plus lorsque son père lui tapa l'arrière de la tête. « Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas parler ainsi ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es le futur successeur au trône ? » le jeune brun se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête d'un air boudeur... « Pardon papa... » grogna-t-il. Le dit père lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis qu'il prit l'objet à son tour. « Vois-tu fiston, cet objet est tombé de la surface il y a quelques années et s'est retrouvé enfoui dans la vase. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, et je l'ai amené au palais pour le laisser en vitrine ici. » expliqua l'ancien. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le plus jeune « Je ne suis pas sûr... il me semble que ce ne soit pas le seul qui soit tombé dans nos eaux, j'ai vu de jeunes sirènes s'en servir comme d'un peigne... c'est peut-être à cela qu'il sert ! Va savoir... hahaha » Lovino regarda l'objet, béa. « Un... peigne ? Un peigne de l'autre monde... ? Ceux qui l'ont créé devaient avoir trop d'air dans la tête... » le plus âgé ria à la remarque de son fils et lui tapota l'épaule. « Tu as raison, rien ne vaut la vie sous l'océan. » Lovino sourit et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce et aller dans sa chambre, pendant que son père remettait le 'peigne' à sa place dans le réceptacle. D'ici quelques heures, il allait devoir monter à la surface... seul. Lovino n'était pas franchement impatient... C'est vrai après tout, qu'est-ce que la surface avait de si beau à montrer ? À part le ciel et les nuages, Lovino ne connaissait rien du monde terrestre. Et bien sûr il ne croyait pas à l'existence des pirates... Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Les humains ne sont pas faits pour vivre dans les eaux, alors pourquoi y aurait-il des pirates ? Non, bien sûr, ce n'étaient que des balivernes et autres sottises venant de son père...

N'est-ce pas... ? Évidemment. Pourquoi pas...

Lovino resta assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre à regarder les jardins et les poissons passer. Il soupira en pensant au trône. Il savait qu'étant le plus âgé des trois princes, le trône lui revenait, mais il n'en avait que faire... Il avait un mauvais caractère et parlait mal, c'est pourquoi il ne s'imaginait pas devenir roi... Alors que Lovino était plongé dans ses pensées, son hippocampe de compagnie arriva et se posa sur son épaule. Le prince le regarda et lui sourit en lui caressant le ventre du bout du doigt. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon bonhomme, c'est juste un petit moment de stress avant le couronnement... Et pour ce qui est du monde interdit, ce ne sera qu'un allez-retour. » lui dit-il tout en continuant de le caresser.

Les heures passèrent, le moment arriva enfin. Lovino dû quitter sa chambre et se rendre dans la cour royale pour saluer sa famille et recevoir les encouragements et les applaudissements du peuple des sirènes. Son père lui frotta affectueusement la tête, tandis que ses frères le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Même si il allait seulement monter à la surface, le peuple des sirènes aimait en faire un événement. Après tout, passer à l'âge adulte était un événement en lui-même. Lovino embrassa Feliciano sur le front et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être méchant... » le plus jeune sourit de toutes ses dents et lui répondit « Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère, je le sais ! » Lovino sourit à son tour et ajouta avant de partir « Je reviendrai en un seul morceau, promis ! » Les deux jeunes s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant que le plus âgé ne s'en aille en nageant vers la surface.

Lovino s'éloignait peu à peu de son royaume et se retrouva vite seul dans les eaux sombres et froides. Il croisa ici et là des bancs de poissons, des seiches, même une baleine. Son corps été quasi insensible à la température glaciale des fonds marins, il fallait bien ça pour vivre profondément. Plus il s'approchait de la surface, plus la température de l'eau s'adoucissait. Il pouvait voir la mer s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure qu'il nageait. Ses coups de queue se firent de plus en plus fermes et rapides. Lovino était en fait excité à l'idée de voir le monde interdit !

Encore quelques efforts... Et la lumière du soleil lui éclata au visage ! Un grognement lui échappa et il se laissa couler d'au moins un mètre sous l'eau pour que sa vue redevienne normale. Il releva la tête et nagea, doucement cette fois, vers la surface. Il sortit la tête hors de l'eau et regarda le ciel, silencieux. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, très peu de vagues, une ou deux mouettes ici et là... L'endroit était étonnamment calme et Lovino se demanda alors ce que ce monde avait de si terrible pour être considéré comme étant '_interdit_'... Lovino plongea et ressortit la tête de l'eau en poussant un grand soupir de bien-être. Il se mit a battre tranquillement des nageoires pour avancer vers la côte qui n'était pas très loin. Il n'y avait que le bruit des vagues pour rivaliser avec ses coups de queue dans l'eau salée. Il enfouit une fois de plus la tête sous l'eau pour aller plus vite vers les rochers. L'eau était bien plus chaude que là d'où il venait. Le soleil à proximité en était la raison la plus simple. Le soleil... Lovino frémit légèrement et regarda le ciel à travers l'écume et les bulles. Ce beau bleu clair était fascinant ! Il avait vu des poissons de cette couleur une fois près du palais, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques, et brillants ! Lovino sourit et sortit la tête de l'eau encore une fois, il était proche des rochers... Il s'approcha encore et c'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit... Ce n'était ni le bruit des vagues, ni celui des oiseaux...

Curieux, le jeune homme-poisson nagea en direction de ce son étrange... Il s'arrêta un instant et pensa. Il se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils, « _J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est mais je ne devrais peut-être pas... Si jamais c'était un monstre qui m'a repéré et veut m'attirer pour me manger...?_» Lovino grogna et secoua la tête. Têtu comme la mule qu'il était, il continua de nager. Le son devenait de plus en plus clair, Lovino se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un simple son mais une mélodie...

« _Une mélodie... _? » pensa-t-il. Enfin proche des rochers, il s'agrippa à l'un d'eux et se hissa légèrement, il entendit alors une voix, grave mais douce à l'oreille. Une voix d'homme apparemment. D'après le volume de sa voix, il devait être à quelques mètres. Du coup Lovino se fit aussi discret que possible, il leva tout doucement la tête pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil lorsque l'homme en question se mit à chanter d'une voix calme, dans une langue que la sirène ne connaissait pas, tout en jouant d'un instrument pour l'accompagner...

_ «Si supieras lo que siento, cuando estas cerca de mi... Cuando se juntan nuestros labios, es un sueño sin dormir..._

_ Principe de mi reino, eres todo para mí... Razón de mis latidos, gracias por estar aquí..._

_Y me muero por gritar, lo que yo siento por ti... »_

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte...?_ » se demanda Lovino en se mordant la lèvre. « _Il a une voix plutôt douce pour un homme... Mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air si triste...?_ » pensa-t-il ensuite. Le jeune homme-poisson resta planté là un moment pour écouter cet homme chanter. À bien y regarder, il avait un visage assez joli, sa peau était finement brunie, ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées et pulpeuses, les yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude perçant, des cheveux d'ébène, bouclés, et de belles mains... Pourtant il avait l'air ailleurs pendant qu'il chantait... Il n'avait en fait pas vraiment l'air triste, mais plutôt vide... Peu à peu, Lovino sentit son cœur se serrer et ses joues devenir roses... Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu rendre ce jeune homme dans cet état. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apparaître devant lui comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, ce monde lui était interdit... Avant de risquer de se faire repérer, la sirène se laissa lentement glisser le long des roches afin faire le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement une mouette ne fut pas de cet avis...! Sûrement à cause de sa queue et ses nageoires, l'oiseau prit Lovino pour un énorme poisson et se jeta sur lui le bec le premier ! Lovino sursauta en entendant la mouette crier et essaya de s'en écarter, il glissa et se cogna la tête, des bruits d'éclaboussures suivirent... ainsi qu'un cri faible...

Le jeune homme sursauta à son tour en entendant le cri derrière les rochers et se leva d'un bond pour aller voir. Laissant sa guitare tomber par terre. Le bruit l'intrigua car si quelqu'un s'était échoué aussi près de lui il aurait dû le voir plus tôt ! C'est alors qu'il arriva au dessus de l'eau et se figea... Il y avait un jeune homme dans l'eau, à moitié nu, agrippé au bord d'un rocher et l'air étourdit...

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rassurante. « … Hmmm... » Répondit seulement Lovino... « Tu t'es blessé contre les rochers ? » Ajouta l'homme en se baissant pour lui prêter main forte. Le jeune brun releva la tête et ne se sentit plus étourdit du tout, bien au contraire. Il poussa un cri d'épouvante et recula tant bien que mal ! « Wow calme-toi voyons ! » L'homme aux yeux verts lui attrapa mécaniquement le bras pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau mais Lovino n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire... En reculant trop vite et trop fort, le malheureux les fit tomber tout les deux à l'eau ! Ils coulèrent de quelques mètres et c'est alors que le jeune homme se rendit compte que la personne qu'il tenait par le bras n'était pas un être humain... ! La surprise lui fit manquer d'air. Lovino s'en rendit vite compte et malgré la peur et la panique d'avoir été découvert, il s'empressa de remonter à la surface pour que l'humain puisse reprendre souffle. À peine remonté à la surface, le jeune homme se mit à tousser et à cracher, il avait bu la tasse mais était sauf. Cependant il n'avait pas lâché le bras de la sirène et avait même resserré son emprise... ! Lovino ne savait pas quoi faire pour se libérer. L'homme avait pratiquement finit de reprendre ses esprits... La sirène bougea, tira, mais rien à faire, l'autre ne voulait pas le lâcher ! Sans doute à cause de la surprise ou de la peur d'avoir faillit se noyer ! Mais Lovino devait à tout prix s'en aller.

C'est alors que leur regard se croisa et un frisson les parcouru en même temps. Ils restèrent de marbre quelques secondes, face à face. Lovino eut un flash et voulu tenter quelque chose pour se libérer. Alors que le bel homme restait figé devant lui, il approcha rapidement son visage du sien et Lovino lui vola un baiser. Un baiser furtif qui lui permit de récupérer son bras comme prévu ! Le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu, lâcha sans s'en rendre compte le bras de la créature qu'il venait de rencontrer... « Aah atten-...! » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car la sirène s'enfuit aussitôt et disparut sous l'eau. Il ne tenta pas de le rattraper... À quoi bon quand on sait que les légendes disent que les sirènes sont les créatures aquatiques les plus rapides qui soit... Le jeune homme soupira et se retourna pour grimper sur les rochers et sortir de l'eau. Ses joues étaient rouges à souhait.

Pendant ce temps, Lovino n'avait pas arrêté de nager mais avait tout de même ralenti, il n'y avait plus de raison d'aller vite. En repensant à ce qu'il avait du faire pour pouvoir se sauver... il se frotta la bouche avec le dos de la main, le feu aux joues « Berk... ».

De son côté, sur terre, l'homme ramassa sa guitare et s'éloigna de la plage de rochers en marchant comme une âme perdue dans la rue du village voisin. Une jeune femme blonde coiffée d'un ruban comme serre-tête le rejoignit en courant, « Capitaine Antonio ! Attendez-moi ! » l'appela-t-elle. Elle arriva près de lui et s'arrêta juste en face de lui, elle soupira et s'étira un bon coup avant de regarder l'autre. « … Que vous arrive-t-il Capitaine... ? Vous êtes tout rouge et vous avez le regard hagard... » Le dit Capitaine sourit de toutes ses dents et dit d'une voix mélodieuse « J'ai vu une sirène... »

_~À suivre~  
_


	2. Partie I - 2

Les heures défilèrent vite et le jour toucha à sa fin. Seul dans sa chambre d'auberge, le jeune Capitaine Antonio faisait les cents pas. Il pensait continuellement à ce jeune homme-poisson qu'il avait vu plus tôt... Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait toujours cru aux sirènes mais n'avait jamais penser en voir une un jour, et l'embrasser qui plus est ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé un jour croiser le chemin d'un aussi joli garçon... Misère... Pourquoi avait-il disparu aussi vite ? Quelle dommage vraiment. Antonio se mordit la lèvre et finit par s'asseoir au lieu de continuer à tourner en rond. Il s'affala à moitié sur la table et reprit son air rêveur, les joues roses. « J'arrive pas à y croire... » soupira-t-il. « Une sirène... Il était... magnifique. Et ses lèvres... » Le simple fait de dire cela le fit rougir encore plus fort. Il ria tout seul et se cacha le visage avec les mains. « Hahaha mais enfin qu'est-ce que j'ai...?! Je réagis comme une pucelle...! » Il se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise. Il arriva à se balancer assez loin pour mettre les pieds sur la table et regarder le plafond, songeur. « Mmmh j'aimerais bien le revoir. Belle créature... » Il ria encore avant de regarder la nuit tomber à travers la fenêtre. Il commença à siffler un petit air, le même que celui qu'il jouait avant de découvrir Lovino. Il décida de prendre sa guitare et de se remettre à jouer en pensant à lui. Un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, au fond de l'eau, les frères de Lovino suivaient leur aîné partout. Marcello imaginait des scénarios tous plus étranges les uns que les autres pour comprendre pourquoi Lovino était rentré l'air barbouillé et perdu. Feliciano lui était constamment accroché au dos de son grand frère adoré, les yeux embrumés. « Veee fratello dit nous ce qui t'arrive ! » « Aaah mais laissez-moi tranquille enfin ! » grogna Lovino en essayant de se défaire de Feliciano « Allez quoi raconte nous comment était _le monde interdit_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu hein ? Dis ! » demanda Marcello plus qu'enthousiaste. Lovino le fixa avant de soupirer en roulant des yeux. « Rien d'exceptionnel... Le ciel, des oiseaux qui passaient par là... des rochers... » Bien sûr il ne continua pas et commença à rougir... Il détourna le regard. Marcello sourit et dit d'un ton taquin « Mmh je vois je vois~ et à quoi ressemblait cette personne ? » Lovino explosa « HEIN ?! QU... QUOI?! LA FERME ! » Feliciano couina et s'agrippa à Marcello, ce dernier éclata de rire « Hahaha ! Touché coulé ! Hahaha ! » Lovino répliqua « Mais fiche moi la paix bordel ! T'es vraiment insupportable des fois ! » « Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves hmm ? » demanda le plus jeune du groupe. « Parce que. » « Haha ça a le mérite d'être clair ! » ria Marcello. Feliciano commença à bouder avant de se jeter de nouveau sur Lovino et le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore frérot...? » le plus jeune le regarda et demanda « Tu ne nous caches rien au moins hein ? » Lovino ronchonna un peu avant de lui répondre. « J'aimerais être seul un moment... S'il vous plaît. »

Les deux jeunes frères le regardèrent tristement mais hochèrent la tête. « Appel nous si tu veux te changer les idées » dit Marcello avant de partir avec Feliciano. Lovino leur fit un signe de la main et se retourna pour aller nager seul près des jardins. Une fois sur place il se posa sur un rocher et contempla les milles et unes variétés de plantes et fleurs aquatiques qui comblaient son jardin... Pensif... il resta planté là jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le sonneur de conque annoncer le couvre feu... « Pff... » soupira-t-il en se redressant et se dirigeant vers le palais. Il fut vite rejoint par ses frères qui recommencèrent aussitôt à le coller pour qu'il leur raconte plus de choses.

La nuit allait être longue... Aussi bien sur terre que sous la mer.

Le lendemain matin arriva enfin. Antonio sauta de son lit et se rua au rez-de-chaussez où quelques hommes de son équipage étaient déjà levés et prenaient un petit déjeuner. C'est seulement lorsqu'il arriva pour s'asseoir que la blonde de la veille sortie des cuisines avec des plateaux dans les mains. « Oh Capitaine vous êtes levé ! Mmh j'imagine que vous avez faim ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Hum non pas vraiment~ ! » lui répondit-il. « Oh je vois, alors peut-être au moins à boire ? Ce n'est pas bon de sortir l'estomac vide. » répliqua-t-elle, ce qui fit rire le Capitaine « Haha Bella...! Tu parles comme ma mère~ ! » « Héhé si vous le dîtes ! » tout deux rirent de bon cœur avant que la blonde reprenne « Ne bougez pas je vais vous faire un chocolat chaud. » « Oooh si tu me prends par les sentiments~ haha » Bella lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner en cuisine. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec une tasse brûlante remplie de chocolat fondu mélangé à du lait entier. Antonio en prit une gorgée et soupira de plaisir « Mmmmmh délicieux ! Mais ça brûle...! » Bella éclata de rire à la remarque d'Antonio « Évidemment que ça brûle grand bêta ! Savourez-le au lieu de l'avaler d'une traite ! Vous savez souffler non ? Alors soufflez~ ! » Antonio grogna mais souffla... Son équipage ne manqua pas de rire. « Au fait Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les cuisines ? Je te rappelle que tu travailles pour moi, pas l'auberge~ » Dit le Capitaine d'une voix claire. « J'aime bien aider les cuistos quand je m'ennuie, et puis vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre~ Il n'y a que moi qui sache faire votre chocolat chaud héhé ! » Antonio la regarda d'un air amusé « Ok c'est bon, tu m'as eu haha~ »

Bella, était une jeune femme originaire de Belgique. Blonde au grand cœur et aussi amie d'enfance du Capitaine avec son frère Daan. Elle avait toujours aimé l'aventure et était la seule à savoir cuisiner le chocolat sous toutes ses formes, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Antonio. Même si ce dernier avait un faible pour les tomates et la paella...

« Alors Capitaine ? Comment elle était cette sirène ? » Demanda un des hommes autour de la table. Antonio leva un sourcil et le regarda bien en face, il prit un air sinistre « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » L'homme avala sa salive « … Euh... » « CETTE SIRÈNE ÉTAIT TOUT BONNEMENT MAGNIFIQUE~ ! » Cria Antonio d'une voix claire avant de se mettre à rire. « Hahaha je t'ai fait peur~ ? Hahaha ! » Il dit cela en regardant par terre. En criant il avait surpris son matelot qui en tomba de sa chaise. Antonio posa sa tasse alors qui rigolait toujours, se baissa et aida l'autre à se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Toute la salle se mità rire. Antonio s'assit de nouveau et sirota son chocolat. « J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir la partie inférieur, mais le haut...Wow... Vraiment... Ce jeune homme-poisson avait vraiment un visage fascinant... » Dit-il d'un air rêveur. « Capitaine... Vous ne seriez pas tombé amoureux par hasard~? » Demanda Bella d'un ton taquin. Antonio rougit un peu. L'équipage se tut... L'un des hommes se mit à parler fort « Non Capitaine vous ne devez pas ! Ce sont des créatures du diable ! Elles aspireront votre vie si vous les approchez ! » Antonio lui lança un regard noir « Et qui t'as permis de dire ça ? Tu n'as pas vu son visage apeuré, ni entendu son cri d'effroi lorsque je l'ai découvert. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de maléfique, au contraire ! Il m'a l'air bien innocent. » « … Mais enfin Capitaine... ! » « Tais-toi ou tu goûteras de ma hache. » Menaça-t-il alors que son regard noir s'intensifia. L'homme en face de lui n'osa plus dire un mot.

Au même moment, au Palais des eaux, Lovino s'ennuyait sur un rocher. Allongé sur le ventre, il regardait en l'air constamment, l'esprit ailleurs. Il balançait lentement sa nageoire d'avant en arrière. Il se mit à susurrer une douce mélodie. Étant une sirène, il avait une très belle voix lorsqu'il chantait. La mélodie était en fait celle d'une berceuse que sa nourrisse lui chantait lorsqu'il était tout petit. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Parfois il se demandait même si il en avait un jour eu une... Certes, il n'était qu'une sirène, mais son peuple et lui avaient quelques similitudes avec certaines espèces de poissons hermaphrodites... Alors Lovino ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude qui l'avait mis au monde. Il n'avait jamais osé demander à son père... Oh et puis à quoi bon. Ce n'était pas si important que cela. Lovino continua de chanter. Sa voix cristalline était aussi belle et douce qu'il était têtu. Autant dire qu'il avait l'une des voix les plus précieuses du royaume. Mais il détestait participer aux spectacles du Palais...

À force de chanter il attira l'attention de Marcello qui se promenait également près des jardins. Celui-ci rejoignit son grand frère et s'assit sur lui. « Gnnh arrête ! » cria le plus âgé, « Tu m'as l'air morose depuis hier mon pauvre... » répliqua le plus jeune. Lovino fit la moue et commença à bouder en détournant le regard. Marcello sourit et lui tapota le dos gentiment « Allez, viens avec moi on va passer le temps. » dit-il avant de s'écarter de son frère et de l'attraper par le bras. Lovino grogna et résista un peu mais renonça vite... On ne peut pas résister longtemps à Marcello.

C'est ainsi que sans grande motivation, Lovino suivit son petit frère qui le tirait par le poignet. Ils nagèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver là où Marcello voulait. Ils y trouvèrent un petit groupe de jeunes sirènes en train de bavarder à propos de coquillages et algues qu'elles pourraient utiliser en guise d'accessoires. Jusqu'à ce que Marcello les interrompe en s'installant entre elles. Certaines gloussèrent tandis que les autres rougirent. « Eh bien eh bien mesdemoiselles~ ! Je vous souhaite le bonjour~ ! » dit-il d'un air dragueur. Il envoya même des clins d'œil par-ci par-là. « Que nous vaut le plaisir vos altesses ? » demanda l'une des sirènes sur un même ton. « Mon grand frère adoré m'a l'air un peu à plat depuis son retour de la surface, cela vous dérange-t-il que nous restions en votre compagnie mes douces~ ? » à peine eut-il fini de dire cela que la moitié des sirènes étaient évanouies et d'autres gloussaient de plus belle ou étaient rouges. Lovino lui était rouge de honte... Depuis quand son frère savait-il parler comme cela...? À tout les coups il avait prit cette habitude en observant leur père...

Lovino balaya du regard les sirènes qui étaient très emballées à l'idée de leur tenir compagnie. Lui ne l'était pas... Il soupira, ce qui attira l'attention d'une des sirènes, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Lovino la regarda, et au lieu de répondre il soupira une nouvelle fois. Vexée, la sirène fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Marcello. « Votre aîné est comme à son habitude désagréable. » « Navré ma chère~ Il n'est pas dans son assiette... » répondit Marcello avec un sourire gêné. « Je ne vois pas vraiment de différence par rapport à son comportement quotidien. » Cette fois Lovino grogna. Lançant un regard perçant à la jeune sirène. Celle-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire d'écart, Lovino lui dit d'une voix imposante « Je vous serai gré de ne pas me manquer de respect ma chère. Dois-je vous rappeler que malgré mon _**sale caractère**_ je suis tout de même l'héritier du trône ? Prenez garde et surveillez vos paroles. Ne vous croyez pas irréprochable, Miss Vanité. » Tous le regardèrent, bouches-bées. Marcello était figé, des étoiles dans les yeux. « Wow... fratello... » ce fut le peu qu'il arriva à dire. C'était très rare pour lui de voir son frère parler ainsi. C'était vraiment émoustillant ! En voyant les expressions sur les visages des sirènes, Marcello ne put retenir un rictus. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille « Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser tranquille~ ! » Lovino ronchonna et répliqua tout en commençant à nager vers le Palais « Et toi tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes devoirs de prince au lieu de roucouler. » le cadet répondit en riant « Ouiii je sais~ ! C'est plus fort que moi~ ! »

Sur ce, Lovino repartit à coups de nageoires. Trop paresseux pour passer par les couloirs et les portes en algues et roches, il passa directement par la fenêtre de sa chambre... Après tout il n'y avait pas de vitres alors pourquoi être pointilleux ? Lovino se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête appuyée contre un mur de pierre. Il se remit à regarder '_dehors_'... Un moment plus tard il décida de se recoucher une heure ou deux, il n'avait rien à faire de toute façon. En deux battements il rejoignit un gros coquillage qui lui servait de lit. Il se blottit sous sa fine couverture et s'endormit peu après. Environ une heure après il se réveilla, c'est à ce moment qu'on toqua à la porte. « Fratello ? Tu es là ? -_toc toc_- Vee... Fratello ? » « … C'est ouveeert... » lui dit-il d'une voix grave. Feliciano entra lentement. Il vit son grand frère dans son lit « Oh zut tu dormais...? » « Non ne t'inquiète pas je viens de me réveiller. » répondit Lovino, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Vee~ » dit simplement Feliciano. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit par terre devant le plus âgé. Lovino leva un sourcil et demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Feliciano le regarda et sourit « Je m'inquiète alors je reste avec toi. » Cette fois-ci, Lovino fronça les sourcils, il sortit de sa couverture, s'étira un peu et s'assit sur le bord de son coquillage. « Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Je vais bien ! » « Non ça ne va pas... Depuis ton retour hier tu es bizarre... D'habitude tu m'aurais déjà fait une ou plusieurs blagues ou crié dessus parce que je suis maladroit... Mais rien... Je ne dis pas que j'aime ça quand tu m'embêtes, mais c'est comme ça que je te connais... Alors dit moi ce qui se passe ! Vee~ ! » Lovino regarda son petit frère d'un air surpris. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Feliciano pouvait remarquer ce genre de détails... ! Il resta silencieux un instant, regarda par la fenêtre et se tourna vers Feliciano. Il lui parla avec une voix douce.

« Ça va bien ne t'en fais pas frérot. Mais j'aimerais être tranquille aujourd'hui. Tu veux bien me laisser un petit peu ? Si j'ai un soucis je viendrai te voir. D'accord ? » le visage de Feliciano s'illumina et il se jeta sur Lovino pour le serrer contre lui. « Ouiiii d'accord fratello~ ! Vee~ ! Je suis heureux si tu vas bien ! Mais c'est promis hein ? Si tu as un problème tu viens me voir ! » Lovino hocha la tête, Feliciano, tout sourire, sortit alors de la chambre et laissa Lovino de nouveau seul. Il attendit un instant, pour être sûr que son petit frère soit partit... Il vérifia dehors si il y avait des sirènes dans les alentours avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse par la fenêtre.

Il nagea très vite ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide, ni battu des nageoires aussi fort...! Si il ne faisait pas attention il allait se fatiguer rapidement et aurait des difficultés à rentrer... Mais pourquoi s'était-il sauvé comme ça...? Et pourquoi se presser...? « _Je me fiche bien de ce qui pourrait m'arriver..._ » pensa-t-il dans sa course. Plus il s'éloignait plus il nageait à la verticale. La surface... Il remontait à la surface...! Le monde interdit ! Il n'en avait plus le droit ! On ne pouvait y aller qu'une fois ! Bon sang... Quand Lovino avait une idée derrière la tête on ne pouvait rien y changer...!

Comme la veille, en se rapprochant de la surface, et du soleil, l'eau autour de Lovino se réchauffa. C'était vraiment une sensation agréable. Le jeune homme-poisson sentit un doux frisson parcourir son corps, de la tête jusqu'au bout des nageoires. Il commença enfin à ralentir la cadence. L'eau s'éclaircissait. Il approchait de la surface. Un court instant après il arriva. Il sortit doucement la tête de l'eau et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où il était sortit hier. Il nagea en direction de la côte aussi discrètement que possible. En s'approchant des rochers il vit une silhouette qui lui était familière... Il faut croire que ces deux personnages avaient eu la même idée... Lovino rougit en se rappelant de la veille. Malgré tout il continua de nager en restant hors du champ de vision du jeune humain qui était en train de regarder de l'autre côté. À peine fut-il caché derrière les plus gros rochers que l'homme se mit à crier en direction de la mer ! Lovino sursauta mais prit garde de ne pas faire de bruit comme la dernière fois. Il resta silencieux et observa le jeune homme qui continuait de lancer ce qui semblait être un appel en direction de la mer. Des minutes qui semblaient être des heures passèrent... Le jeune homme finit par s'épuiser la voix à force de crier... Lovino réfléchit un moment et comprit que ce jeune homme était en train de l'appeler... Le visage de Lovino s'adoucit malgré lui. Quelque part au fond de lui il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce petit espoir !

C'est au moment où Antonio s'assit sur un rocher, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine et la tête enfouie dans ses genoux, que Lovino se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'homme. Il se plaça juste devant lui, dans l'eau. Il attendit. Il ne bougea plus et ne fit pas un bruit. Il le fixa longuement. Il n'y avait que le son de vagues pour accompagner ce moment calme. Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme leva la tête avec une expression triste. Mais cela ne dura pas, d'un seul coup, son visage s'éclaircit ! La sirène ! La sirène était là ! Elle l'avait entendu ! Quel bonheur ! Antonio se précipita au bord du rocher, à quatre pattes ! En voyant que la sirène ne s'enfuyait pas il sentit la joie l'envahir ! Il était tout sourire, les dents visibles. Il se pencha vers Lovino, celui-ci se rapprocha tout naturellement, les joues légèrement roses et les yeux pétillants. Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit encore plus.

« Tu peux parler ? » lui demanda-t-il, Lovino pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés « _… On parle la même langue...?_ » pensa-t-il. Voyant que l'humain attendait une réponse, Lovino ouvrit la bouche « Évidemment que je parle ! Je ne suis pas une carpe ! » L'expression de l'homme changea en surprise et il éclata de rire ! Un rire clair et plein de vie ! Lovino rougit et grogna. « Quoiii ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle... ?! » Ronchonna Lovino avant de faire la moue. L'autre se calma un peu et dit d'une voix tendre « Rien je suis juste émerveillé et ravi ! Quel bonheur que tu me comprennes ! Au moins je ne me sentirais pas stupide en ayant l'impression de parler à un poisson ! » la sirène rougit un peu plus. Le sourire et les yeux de cet homme étaient tellement captivants... Il ne put se retenir de le regarder sans rien dire. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme fit de même. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux un moment avant qu'Antonio ne tende le bras et dépose sa main sur la joue de la sirène. L'homme-poisson sursauta légèrement mais ne repoussa pas sa main. Antonio sourit de nouveau et dit d'une voix mélodieuse « Tu es vraiment magnifique... Comment t'appelles-tu~? » Lovino devint rouge cramoisi en entendant le compliment. « … Je m'appelle Lovino... » l'autre cligna des yeux avant de répondre « Moi c'est Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mais tu peux m'appeler Antonio~! » il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, les joues roses. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lovino. Cet humain avait l'air gentil, et il avait bon goût ! Lovino ria intérieurement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu l'irrésistible envie de revenir ici... » dit Antonio en détournant le regard vers les vagues. Lovino pencha la tête avant d'ajouter « Moi aussi... Mes frères ne voulaient plus me lâcher... Mais je ne leur ai rien dit. » Antonio le regarda de nouveau avec de grands yeux. « Tes frères~? » demanda-t-il le regard vif, « Oui j'en ai deux, je suis l'aîné... Et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de prendre la succession de mon père... » dit-il en baissant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda le jeune homme, inquiet. « … Oh rien... Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Héhé ! » ria-t-il en se grattant la tête nerveusement. « C'est vraiment incroyable... Même enfant je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer une sirène~! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie hahaha~! » ria-t-il à son tour. « Moi non plus je ne pensais pas voir un humain un jour... Je ne devrais même pas être là. J'ai enfreint la règle... Si je me fais prendre je serais sans doute durement puni... » dit-il avec un sourire triste. Antonio redevint sérieux en écoutant ce qu'avait dit Lovino, il lui caressa doucement la joue avec le pouce et lui demanda pourquoi il pourrait être puni. « De là d'où je viens, dès qu'on atteint l'âge adulte, on peut et on doit monter à la surface, pour voir '_le monde interdit_' avant de revenir au royaume et ne plus jamais y remonter... » il ferma les yeux.

Antonio le regarda d'un air grave avant de dire « … Mais quelle règle stupide. » Lovino releva vite la tête, choqué. « Ne dis pas ça ! C'est pour nous protéger qu'on a créé cette règle ! » « À quoi bon monter si on est condamné à rester en bas...? C'est ridicule... », « ... » Lovino se mordit la lèvre alors qu'Antonio se remit à sourire. « Et donc quel âge as-tu ? » le jeune homme-poisson le regarda d'un air neutre « Vingt ans. » « Oh~! Eh bien je suis plus vieux~ » Lovino fronça un sourcil « Ah bon ? Tu as quel âge ? » L'homme ria « Trente-cinq~! » La sirène ouvrit de grands yeux ! « HEIN ?! Trente-cinq ? J'aurais jamais cru ! » Antonio éclata de rire devant la sirène qui était perplexe « Je plaisante~! Hahaha ! J'ai vingt-quatre ans~! » Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Lovino se mis à rire avec lui. « Idiot ! » « Hahahaha je t'ai eu~! » Ils rirent un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio reprenne la parole. « Au fait, merci pour hier... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier car tu avais déjà disparu... » Lovino hocha la tête en rougissant un peu. « Et pourquoi as-tu enfreint la règle~? » Si cela avait été possible, la tête de Lovino aurait explosée... Il rougit comme jamais et fit une grimace...! « Comme si j'allais te le dire idiot ! » « Hahaha Lovino t'es vraiment adorable hahahaha~! » ria Antonio de plus belle.

« QUOI ?!»

~À suivre~


End file.
